1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bathtub, and particularly to a movable bathtub for a baby, which provides a most relaxed manner to bath a baby and to dress the baby thereon after bathing.
2. Description of Related Art
Soon after being born, a baby's muscles are not strong enough to support its body, so it is very important for a parent to carefully hold the baby especially when the baby is having a bath. When the baby is taking a bath, the parent must hold the baby with one arm and bath it with the other, so that the baby is protected and water is prevented from flowing into the baby's ears, eyes, nose or mouth. Accordingly, an ergonomic bathtub is introduced to allow a baby to lie on its back when taking a bath.
However, the improvement of this bathtub is to let the baby lie on its back within the bathtub more comfortably. When the baby is taking a bath in the winter, parents have to move the bathtub to a bedroom provided with heating so as to prevent the baby from catching a cold. Although moving the bathtub to the bedroom is quite helpful to the baby's health, it is very troublesome to the parent. The parent is required to carry heated water from a bathroom to the bedroom and to pour it into the bathtub in the heating bedroom. The parent is also required to place necessities, such as soap, towel, clean clothes, etc., in proper locations near the tub. After the bath, the parent must rapidly place the baby on a dry towel and then dress the baby on clean clothes. The bathtub in the heating bedroom is carried out to a bathroom in order to pour the water out of the bathtub, which adds more trouble to the parent(s).
The main disadvantage is that the preparation for bathing and clean up afterward is very complex. The parent must move the bathtub into and out of the bedroom when preparing a bath for a baby. If the parent is careless, the water will be probably spilled on the floor, which will increase the difficulty with clean up.
A second disadvantage is that the bathtub has no fixed locations to store bathing necessities, such as soap, shampoo and many others. They are placed on the edge of the bathtub or on a bed or even on the floor, which is very inconvenient for the parent.
Another disadvantage is that the baby probably catches a cold after a bath. After being bathed, the baby is taken from the bathtub and placed in a dry place to be dressed. During this period of time, it is much possible for the baby to catch a cold if the duration is too long.